propuesta indecente
by lilet
Summary: déjame poseer tu cuerpo solo esta vez, déjame hacerte gemir mi nombre y ver esa bella expresión de placer en tu rostro. RIREN, porque el riren también tiene un espacio grande en mi corazón XD, DEDICADO A LAS RIRENISTAS. YAOI espero les guste XD
1. Chapter 1

**holas, shiquititas, les vengo a dejar otro two shot de mi pareja que ya lo estaba dejando en el olvido T.T. agradezcan a AVENTURA este fic salio escuchando esta ****música, jejeje espero que la disfruten en la siguiente hay lemon lo que mas me gusta, así que déjenme un sensual review si quieren leer porno XD, ojo no importa la historia esto es solo para hacer porno, también agradezcan a mi ex beta sin ella no hubiera escrito esto, veroo esto es por ti por haberte engañado en el fic ererin, es que el ererin también es amorsh, pero este riren va para ti y todas las rerinistas XD**

.

.

.

Dejando de lado la vida cotidiana, el hombre de mirada asesina se disponía dejar sus ropas en la cama para darse una ducha, como siempre lo hacía antes de ir a aquel lugar, uno muy agradable para él.

Rivaille ackerman era su nombre, un hombre de negocios que le gustaba la vida nocturna, atrapando a mujeres o hombre que le encanten, buscaba saciar la tensión sexual que siempre tenía en ese pequeño cuerpo y hoy no sería diferente. salió de la ducha envolviéndose con la toalla solo sus caderas y con otra secaba su cabello negro, esa pequeña toalla dejaba notar esos bien marcados músculos Y esa piel nívea que pedía ser mordida.

Rivaille se acercó a su cama donde había dejado sus ropas, un traje negro con una camisa blanca, todo perfectamente planchado y colocado en orden- con esto basta- dijo, terminando de arreglarse y poniéndose su corbata con último toque de limpieza. salió de su casa y fue directo al garaje donde tenía un hermoso lamborgini negro con luna polarizadas, ya era el momento de comenzar el juego- hoy no te salvas Yeager- hizo una pequeña sonrisa y encendió el auto para llegar al tan famoso casino.

El casino ¨SINA¨ era famoso por su perfecta casa de juegos, los millonarios eran los único que podían cruzar sus puertas y hay dentro solo tenías atención de primer nivel, solo para atender a sus amados clientes. las azafatas estaban junto a la puerta de bienvenida para saludar a sus clientes, en ese momento Rivaille bajo de su automóvil, dejándolo junto al ballet parking, cruzo las puertas siendo saludado por un par de chicas llamadas Christa y sasha, ellas llevaban un vestido muy apegado a ellas, dejando mostrar su delineado cuerpo, pero par Rivaille no era suficiente, él fue con un propósito y ese es un chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical una que muy pronto borrara y solo dejara una mueca de placer en ese perfecto rostro.

-bienvenido, sr. Rivaille, lo llevamos a su mesa- pregunto cortésmente la rubia

- yo iré por mi cuenta- camino hacia una de las mesas de juegos, pero si vista se perdió en aquel joven que llevaba una ropas muy perfectas para él, él castaño llevaba un short bombacho, con unos pantis negros, una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y un chaleco negro con rayas verticales y para acabar una chalina alrededor de su exquisito cuello.

el de cabellos negros no se hizo esperar y se dirigió donde el otro estaba, pudo ver que estaba con uno de sus clientes habituales, pero no le importo en ese momento solo quería llevarse a su mocoso, como él le decía.

-no crees que estas muy provocativo hoy?- le susurro muy cerca a sus oído, haciendo que el otro hiciera un espasmo por sentir esa aliento caliente muy cerca a el

- no lo creo, creo que es muy reconfortante- le repitió mirándolo a los ojos y lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta

-je, no te olvides que yo también son un cliente- finalizo, dándole la espalda pero no sin antes, rozarle sus cadera con sus manos

-eso nunca- y él también se alejo

las horas pasaban y solo podía observar a eren con otros, pero nunca con él, harto de eso, ordeno una jarra de vino y ron, que fue llevado a su mesa con prisa, las horas seguían pasando y ya era hora de salida, así que solo pudo levantarse e irse pero una mano lo jalo y lo llevo a un lugar más oscuro

- ya se va señor?- pregunto el joven sentándose en una de las mesas que estaban colocadas en forma líneas

-no creas que te esperare, Yeager- le dijo con molestia

-entonces para darle un último trato, que le parce si apostamos- saco una carta de su chaleco y la puso frente a el- si me dice que carta es, yo lo acompañare esta noche- solo una pequeña risa, y fijo su mirada al otro.

- he, es un trato, pero si gano...- se acercó a su rostro de nuevo y solo susurro unas palabras- tu serás mío-

-entonces que comience esta apuesta-

los dos podían verse en esa oscura habitación, Rivaille se había acercado más a él, colocando su pierna en medio de los de eren, tan cerca a su entrepierna pero el otro no hizo nada- es tas listo?- fue lo único que dijo

- sí, es un rey de corazones- dijo, sin vacilar, vio en la cara del otro sorpresa así que solo sonrió- entonces es hora de mi premio, sin aviso, junto sus labios con el otro, en un beso provocador, tomando las manos del contrario y poniéndolas aferradas a la pared, su legua avanzo por ese canal que una vez pudo tocar, delineo sus labios, toco tan hondo en el otro que lo hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo

-uhh...- fue lo único que podía decir, sentía todo su cuerpo expuesto, era verdad que el comenzó aquel juego, pero ese beso le estaba quitando todo su auto control, no podía seguir si el continuaba seria arrastrado a Rivaille, sería uno más de sus aventuras, pero él era tan adictivo, la primera vez que toco esos labios, lo quería sentir más cerca de él. Algo lo altero sintió una pierna ajena juntándose a su miembro, que lo hizo soltar otro gemido sordo- ahha- lo sentía de nuevo, Rivaille estaba frotando su pierna en su miembro haciendo una fricción exquisita, su miembro estaba latiendo de una forma tan rápida, esa caricias lo hacían sentir más deseo por ser atendido, una mordida lo hizo volver a sus labios, Rivaille, lo seguía besando con gula, sentía el aire irse con cada beso.

- eren, ven conmigo, hoy te haré gritar de placer- lo escucho decir, sintiendo la lengua de Rivaille lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, dejando unas marcas tras esos besos húmedos

- ahhhh, yo.. n...o.. Rivaille, aahhh ugghh, deja eso- salió de sus labios al sentir una mano tocando directamente su miembro- yo...ahhhhhhh- no podía fomentar una respuesta ante tanto placer

-tú lo dijiste, yo gane la apuesta, y hoy tu serás mío- lo atrajo a su pecho quitando su mano del miembro ajeno y limpiando la saliva que escurría de aquel rostro- no es suficiente un beso, ahora lo que quiero es verte gemir de placer bajo mío, marcándote, y haciéndote gritar mi nombre hasta que te quedes afónico-

Eren ya no podía negarse esas palabras lo habían encendido, ya no había espacio a la negación, así que solo se acercó a su oído para confirmar todo- espero que lo disfrute, Levi, hoy hazme gemir tu nombre- y así salieron de aquel casino, eren se había puesto de copiloto, sabía muy bien donde irían al departamento de la persona que había ganado su apuesta.

===============================°.°======================

**Así que, que les pareció? debe haber conti o solo lo dejo aquí?, esto es para poder calmar mis ansias de escribir porno, XD, bueno espero les guste y me dejen un lindo review**

**PD: por fin eren se dejara garchan en forma duro contra el muro, vamos levi hazlo gosar XD, bueno yo se lo que sigue así que atentas XD**

**Bueno sin mas **

**MAYALOVE **

**BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Rivaille había aumentado al velocidad haciendo chispear la autopista con las llantas de su auto, eren se sentía intranquilo y excitado por aquel arrebato que tuvo, sabía que no era buena idea apostar con Rivaille pero él quería sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre los suyos, jugando con su lengua y explorando su cavidad sin vergüenza alguna, ¿ cómo se sentirá tener sexo con Rivaille? muchas de sus aventuras fueron vistas por él, sabía que Levi solo los utilizaba para desfogarse, acaso él quería ser lo mismo?

Sintió que el auto estacionarse en una casa enorme de color blanco, Rivaille se acercó de nuevo a eren, acariciando una de sus mejillas despertándolo.

- es hora de bajar del auto mocoso- lo escucho hablar, ya era suficiente de pensar en lo que pasaría, en esos momento lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de él, ser uno con Rivaille y que lo haga volverse loco de placer.

-que hermosa casa, Levi- le sonrió de forma coqueta, bajando del auto dejando ver sus perfectas piernas.

Camino hasta la puerta de la casa del pelinegro, Rivaille solo pudo ver ese perfecto cuerpo moviéndose al compás de cada paso, eren era muy apetitoso, todo en él era demasiado provocativo.

Levi se aproximó a eren después de guardar su auto en su cochera, saco las llaves de sus saco, abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a eren para que entrara, los ojos del menor se abrieron al ver el lugar donde vivía el mayor era realmente hermosa y amplia, los muebles eran de color blanco y las paredes color champagne.

-toma- Rivaille le dio una copa de Martini, el olor era exquisito

-ahora quieres emborracharme Levi?-

Vio al de cabellos negros acercándose al sofá y sentándose también con una copa en sus manos- solo me apetecía beber- dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de aquel gran sofá. Eren pudo ver el cuello expuesto del contrario, sintió la necesidad de morderlo, de marcarlo con sus labios y hacerle una gran marca con su nombre en el

Sin demora el de ojos verdes se aproximó al otro y se sentó junto a él, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas

- si te acercas más, no duraras mucho con las piernas cerradas, eren-

-eso no es lo que quieres Levi?- susurro, acercándose poco a poco a su pequeño acompañante- o es que me has traído solo para hablar? -

Una risa fue lo único que escucho antes de ser jalado de las caderas por Rivaille, él lo coloco encima de su regazo, abriéndole las piernas en el proceso

- te lo dije mocoso, que no tentaras a tu suerte- le dijo, repasando su nariz por el cuello del contrario y aspirando su agradable aroma- ahora, que comience la apuesta- de un suave movimiento unió sus labios con los de eren, disfrutando de nuevo esos labios carnosos que Lo llamaban a que sean solo suyos.

Eren solo podía sentir como su cavidad bucal era devorada por la lengua experta de Rivaille, haciéndolo suspirar y no dejando que salieran pequeños gemidos de su boca, poco a poco fue adaptándose a ese beso voraz, brindándole más espacio a la boca ajena para que lo explore.

Rivaille se sentía en la gloria al sentir que su pequeño le daba más espacio para corromper esa deliciosa boca que tenía, enredando su lengua al ritmo de en un vals rápido y tentador, repaso sus manos por los costados de la cadera de eren, siendo interrumpido por ese sensual chaleco que estaba muy pegado a sus cuerpo por el sudor que estaba emanado, llevo sus dedos con lentitud a los botones de la chaqueta, desabotonando cada una con lentitud, haciendo que eren se desespere por el poco tacto de piel contra piel

- así que estamos desesperados, eren

- Levi, por favor, hazlo rápido, te deseo ahora, por favor- su respiración se escuchaba rápida, con su rostro sonrojado por el beso.

Eren comenzó a ayudarle, desdoblándose la chalina que tenía el cuello muy rápido, pero una mano lo detuvo, dejándolo con la mitad aun puesta

- no te he dicho que te desvistas- le dijo, soltándolo de su agarre y bajando sus manos por la camisa de eren

- pero, yo…n.- un roce en sus caderas lo hizo callarse, ¿en qué momento Levi ya le había quitado el chaleco? pero fue despertado por la voz ronca del otro

- si quieres desvestir a alguien, porque no me desvistes a mí?- lo escucho decir, por fin Levi le dio permiso para poder tocarlo, con prisa llevo sus manos a la camisa del de ojos oliva y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con mucha agilidad, deseando poder tocar ese cuerpo que lo estaba llamando

-trata de marcarme Levi, hazlo, quiero sentirte en mi interior- comenzó a acariciarlo por todo el pecho, tocando y palpando cada musculo que forma el cuerpo del contrario

- no te apresures eren, aún hay mucho por disfrutar- se burló del castaño, paso sus manos por las piernas de eren, frotándolas y sintiendo el calor aumentar en la entrepierna del otro- me estas volviendo loco, eren- de un jalón lo despojo de la camisa que aún tenía puesta, viendo las sensuales tetillas de eren, llamándolo a lamerlos y disfrutar de ellos y así lo hizo, llevo sus labios al pecho de eren, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, se sentía en el paraíso, por fin tenía al castaño, sumido ante él.

- ugh, Levi ugh ahhh.. - acaricio los cabellos del pelinegro, sujetándolo fuerte de ellos, le gustaba esa sensación, sentirse marcado por Levi era fantástico

le lengua de Rivaille comenzó a descender por el pecho del castaño, que lanzaba pequeños gemidos que fueron callados por sus manos, recorrió su abdomen con parsimonia, trazando con su lengua un recorrido tortuoso hasta la parte baja del otro

-dime eren, te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? quieres que continúe?- le hablo al castaño, mirándolo a los ojos y cambiando su lengua por sus manos, rozando el miembro del menor que dio un pequeño brinco por ese contacto tan directo

- ugh si- eren estaba necesitado por sentir más placer, esas palabras eran lo único que podían salir de sus labios, aprovechando la mano intrusa hizo un pequeño movimiento, frotándose con el pequeño intruso que lo había desvestido

-ahhgg ahg si Levi, por favor tócame tu agh aghhh- eren comenzó a aferrarse más a Rivaille, rasguñando sus hombros por la excitación, frotándose con esa mano que ya no era suficiente

- espera- la fuerte voz de Rivaille lo hizo detenerse, mirándolo con los ojos acuosos por el placer- bájate- ordeno el pelinegro, vio a eren levantándose, solo tenía puesto ese bello short, dejándolo ver su miembro ya hinchado por sobre esa diminuta ropa- hermoso- fue lo que susurro, ese pequeño mocoso lograba hacer que el gran Rivaille siempre pierda el control.

lo jalo hacia él, tomo sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazándolas, se levantó de aquel gran sillón y con pasos lentos lo llevo hacia su habitación, sintió las manos de eren tensarse con cada paso que daba- tranquilo mocoso, no te hare nada de lo que no te iba hacer antes-le dedico una sonrisa que engalanaba su rostro.

Eren se sintió morir, la sangre golpeo de lleno en su rostro, encima Rivaille había dicho aquello, era realmente vergonzoso y excitante al mismo tiempo.

-no digas eso, Levi- decía el de cabellos castaños, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza- tu eres completamente un gigolo, acosador de personas- decía al tiempo de inflar sus sonrosadas mejillas

-sí, pero en estos momentos la única persona que esta aquí conmigo eres tú, así que, es mejor que te olvides del resto en estos momentos- su voz era confiada, se acercó a la puerta, rodeando a eren y posando sus manos alrededor de el en cada paso.

-entonces, serás mío esta noche?- susurro en su oído, asiéndolo estremecer

Solo pudo responderle con un moviente de cabeza y un pequeño jadeo proveniente de sus labios.

Sin previo aviso lo jalo de las muñecas, tirándolo a la cama y posicionándose encima de el- hay que hacer un recuerdo imborrable- dijo, uniendo por fin sus labios.

**mayalove bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

-ugh- el pequeño jadeo salió de los labios del castaño, podía ver como Rivaille lo lamia en todo su torso, bajando las manos por sus costados y levantando sus caderas apegándolo a su miembro despierto.-ahh..Levi..detente.- Levi hizo caso omiso a las suplicas del ojiverde, realizo un pequeño movimiento de caderas, imitando penetraciones a su parte baja. Otro jadeo salió de los labios ajenos- ahhhgg Levi-

Una sonrisa surco sus labios - vamos eren, siente como te hago mío- lamia la extensión del castaño, haciendo marcas rojizas donde sus labios tocaban- uhg- otro jadeo lo hizo sonreír, con cada toque y gemido lo llenaban de éxtasis - quiero llenarte, eren.-gimió- sentir como estrujas mi pene en tu interior-

-ugh...no-

-no quieres, eren?- lo estrujaba hacia el en cada toque- dime que sí, y te lo hare ahora-

-Levi- atrajo sus labios a él, lo besaba con hambre, estrujando más sus cuerpos que se restregaban sin tapujos- ahh..sí..Levi..házmelo, te quiero sentir- jadeo una vez mas

Esas últimas palabras fueron el comienzo de aquel gran placer. Rivaille giro el cuerpo de eren sobre la cama, ahora solo llevaba los boxers puestos, haciendo notar esa gran excitación creciendo en sus pantalones, volvió a acariciar su pecho con delicadeza, bajando por sus caderas hasta llegar a miembro despierto del castaño- ugh- tiro de el con maestría, lo tocaba con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus nalgas, apretándolas en cada sacudida- ugh.. Levi- la voz aguda y los gemidos ahogados retumbaban en la habitación, haciendo que atravesara por los oídos del azabache

-Rivaille..ahh..aquí- Levi vio con asombro como eren lo toma por la cabeza y lo llevaba hasta su miembro, podía oler aquel dulzor preveniente de esa carne que lo invitaba a lamer y morder- se acercó introduciéndoselo en la boca- un grito ahoga escucho por parte del castaño. Primero lamio toda la extensión hasta la base, saboreándolo, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo se movía por el placer que le estaba dando, subió de la base a la punta con su boca metiéndola por completo en él, moviéndose con una lentitud despiadada, acaricio con sus manos sus testículos, poniendo un poco de fuerza par que eren volviera a gemir

-ya. No aguanto - coloco sus manos en el pelo del nombrado haciendo que el otro metiera todo su miembro en sus boca y lo guio con fuerza, penetrando su cavidad bucal, saliendo por completo y entrando en una embestida-solo faltaba un poco par que se corra- un último jadeo lo hizo correrse en la boca de Rivaille y alejando su mano de su cabeza para inundarse en ese maravilloso orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Las respiraciones y gemidos se podían escuchar en la habitación. Rivaille se alejó de eren, limpiándose el resto de semen de su boca con una de sus manos- ser tan deseable debería ser pecado- se quedó viendo al castaño que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por haber tenido su primer orgasmo- uno fuerte y placentero- bajo su vista a su entrepierna que le pedía atención, llevo su mano a su pene erecto y lo comenzó a masturbar, frotándolo junto a la entrada de eren, quien dio un pequeño salto y volvió a emitir un jadeo

-ugh- su respiración comenzó a calmarse, coloco sus piernas una a cada lado de Rivaille, haciéndolo ver su entrada ya un poco dilatada por la excitación, levanto sus caderas incitándolo que lo penetre-hazlo.. levi..ahhh- su vista se cruzó con el otro, pudo ver el deseo en ellos-e_sto era lo único que quería_-

Se colocó en medio de sus piernas, viendo esa fantástica entrada dilatada y esperando por el- shhhh.. Eren, deja de ser tan precipitado- coloco una mano en los labios del contrario y se acercó a su oído- te tengo que preparar- introdujo su dedo en la boca d eren dándole a entender que los lamiera.

Eren lo lamia con desesperación, pasaba su lengua sobre el dedo hasta que sintió dos dedos más en su boca, los separo con su lengua y los comenzó a untar con su saliva; levanto la vista y se fijó en aquellos ojos oliva que tanto le encantaban, pudo ver deseo en ellos, igual que en el suyo- _solo deseo-_sintió los dedos de Rivaille alejándose de su boca. Su saliva escurría por sus labios

-ábrete mas eren- sintió los dedos muy cerca de su entrada cuando escucho aquello, estiro más su piernas, colocando una en el hombro de Levi y la otra estaba aferrada en su cintura, permitiéndole ver más de aquel bello agujero-muy bien pequeño- una sonrisa salió de sus labios cuando escucho esas palabras.

El primer dedo de Rivaille entro de forma lenta en él, entrando de poco en poco para no hacerle daño- ughh.- no podía evitar lanzar gemidos de gozo cuando aquel dedo lo invadía, una sensación de alegría y tristeza golpeaban su cabeza- _solo es placer-_un nuevo gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió otro dedo entrar de improviso, arqueo su espalda por aquella sensación, llevo sus manos a la espalda de Rivaille, abrazándolo y arañándolo cuando metía el tercer dedo.

-eren. Te ha dolido?- pregunto con preocupación, cuando el menor escondía su rostro en su pecho, sintió un movimiento de cabeza negando aquella pregunta. Eren elevo su mirada, haciéndolo suspirar

-solo... termina esto y métemela - suspiro por aquel comentario haciéndole caso omiso, volvió a meter sus dedos con más fuerza, escuchando jadeos cerca su oído haciéndole perder el control, saco y metió sus dedos sin darle tiempo a eren para disfrutar- ughh Levi, por favor.. Hazlo- su erección comenzó a palpitar más al escuchar esas palabras; saco sus dedos uno por uno, escuchando más jadeos en la habitación que golpeaban sus oídos.

-esto lo disfrutaras eren- susurro, metiendo de golpe su miembro en la entrada de eren, sintiendo como se aferraba en él, oleadas de placer lo segaron, disfruto al estreches de eren en su miembro-_el calor corporal proveniente d su pequeño era exquisita_- sintió el miembro de eren llenarse por completo y chocando con su estómago. Rivaille envistió el cuerpo de bajo de él, entrando y saliendo, separo a eren de él, tirándolo a la cama y llevando las manos ajenas al respaldo de la cama y reteniéndolas con la suya mientras que la otra se aferraba su cintura de eren para darle más fuerza en cada estocada

-aghhh..Levi..agh..se. ..siente. Bien- gemía sin control por la dominación del otro, se sintió prisionero en sus brazos, por fin creyó porque todos querían entrar a la cama de Levi, era todo un salvaje en ella; no le importaba sentirse sumiso frente al otro- le..vi ya. Me vengo.. Suéltame- jadeo sin control

-no...Eren.. quiero que te corras de esta manera, ah., quiero ver tu rostro cuando te marque como mío- dio un pequeño jadeo con cada palabra, se aferró más a las caderas de eren, golpeándolo una y otra vez, saliendo de su estrecha entrada para invadirla de nuevo- _solo un poco más-_ se escuchaba el chapoteo de su miembro con la entrada de eren en toda la habitación- ahh.. Delicioso-

-Levi.. yya.. Basta.. me vengo- grito con fuerza al sentir que cada embestida llegaba tan profundo en él, sintió tanto placer desbordarse de su cuerpo-yo…Me ven..ughh- el orgasmo lo lleno por completo, su semilla salió con fuerza de su cuerpo y manchando todo su pecho; se sentía en el cielo, su respiración era errática pro pudo sentir a Levi aun golpeándolo con fuerza buscando su propio orgasmo

-agh- una-uagh-dos golpes más y se corrió dentro de eren, aferrando sus caderas en su interior y lanzando pequeños gemidos de satisfacción

Los jadeos cesaron, los dos cuerpos aun juntos trataban de regular sus respiraciones. Rivaille salió del cuerpo de eren, levantándose y tirándose al costado de este- eren, esto..-no pudo continuar por que una mano en su labios lo detuvo.

-lo sé, lo sé- repitió esas palabras- solo fue sexo de satisfacción, lo sé- se levantó de la cama sin esconder su cuerpo de la vista del otro, recogió sus ropas que estaban tiradas en el suelo hasta la entrada de la alcoba de Rivaille, volvió a su lugar y se colocó una por una, no escucho nada del otro-_tenía razón-_ eso pensamientos lo estaban golpeando muy fuerte

-eren..- vio a castaño terminado de arreglarse y caminar hasta la puerta, pero giro su rostro antes de salir

- no te preocupes Levi, yo también lo deseaba- sonrió de forma coqueta- recuerda que fue solo una apuesta- dijo- y ya cumplí mi parte- y sin decir nada más lo vio alejarse y cerrar la puerta frente a él, escucho como la puerta de su casa se cerraba, dejándolo solo

-te equivocas- hablo de forma segura- no fue el final de la apuesta, esto solo comienza, mi eren- se levantó y camino a su ducha, recordando cada detalle del cuerpo bajo el suyo- porque ahora serás solo mío, par siempre-

.

.

.

.

**cha..cha...cha...channnnnnn XD**

**holassssss**

**whatsapp! jejje siempre quise decirlo y como estuvo? bien? mal? debería dejar el porno y las historias y dedicarme a cantar? XD**

**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice con amorsh y mucho perversión °.° muchasssss gracias por tus hermosas palabras yuky yume, tu siempre me levantas el ánimo, tus palabras y sus beshos review me hicieron golpearme y terminar (?) esta historia jeje**

**Saben yo lo iba terminar de otra forma pero después solo salió esto y pos... me gusto XD si me llega más inspiración lo continuare o tómenlo como el fin ya que también me gustaría que acabara hay pero mi maldita cabeza me dice que le haga lo que quería hacer, pero como prometí twoshot pero se extendió entre partes siento que les engañe, así que por favor perdónenme XD**

**Bueno, nos veremos, en otro momento, si les gusto denme un sensual review o márquenlo como fav o follown si ustedes lo desean claro XD por si hay actualización o si solo lo quieren volver a leer XD me encantaría XD**

**También disculpen si hay horrores ortográficos, les juro que lo revise pero si hay uno que otro avísenme, gracias por leer**

**Ahora sí!**

**lilet bye bye**

**PD: si, ahora soy lilet chan, es que me gusta ese nombre cofocofcfominecofocofo**

**bye bye**


	4. cayendo en mis redes

**antes de que lean maten a AVENTURA Dx**

.

.

.

-ughh..- toco sus pezones con una de sus manos, frotándolas contra el mismo y sacándose jadeos de gozo- m...e ughh- su miembro hinchado y duro le hacía estremecer, se froto con prisa al tiempo en que su cabeza imaginaba unos ojos oliva frente a él, tocándolo y volviéndolo a hacer suyo-ahhhhh- su ultimo jadeo retumbo entre ese angosto cuarto. El agua que caída por todo su pecho, limpiando los rastros de seme que había caído en la pared fría; inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de esa estúpida apuesta.

Habían pasado un fin de semana sin verse. Eren había vuelto a su rutina después de aquel día en el que se entregó a Rivaille, su cuerpo trataba de revivir en cada momento aquellos recuerdos donde el más bajo lo hacía completamente suyo, su cabeza recordaba cada gemido que lanzo, el nombre de Rivaille era lo único que decía en esos momento al punto de quedarse afónico, pero no, Levi era solo un hombre de una noche, eso lo tenía bien claro, no volvería a caer por nada de mundo.

Salió de la ducha, secándose sus cabellos marrones y envolviéndose con una toalla su parte baja, se dirigió a su habitación y fue directo a su closet para encontrar algo de ropa e irse a trabajar, ya habían pasado dos días y no se había dignado ir al casino, felizmente su jefe le creyó que estaba enfermo y tenía que estar en reposo. Se cambió con prisa después de ver el reloj qué estaba colocado en la pared de su cuarto, se colocó un overol y una camisa azul claro y unas zapatillas, agarro su bolso y salió de sus casa.

-llegas tarde- jean había sido el primer rostro familiar que había visto en todo el día y quien lo recibió con un regaño por solo demorarse media hora.

-cállate, tú no eres mi jefe, ahora apártate que tengo que cambiarme para recibir a las personas-

-Yeager, me importa una mierda si quieres revolcarte con alguien pero la próxima no lo hagas en el casino, tuve que alejar a toda a las personas que querían entrar a la habitación donde estabas con ese sujeto- un sonrojo de vergüenza se tiño en las mejillas de eren al enterarse de que casi los habían pillado si él¨ cara de caballo¨ no los hubiera cubierto.

-... gracias... pero no lo hicimos así que no debías haber ayudado en nada, ahora déjame entrar-

-también quiero decirte que no involucres a Armin en tus asuntos, dejar que se encargue de tus clientes para que salgas temprano no es su problema-

-eso me lo debería decir el mismo krischtein, si estas celoso de que Armin sea tan popular y medio mundo lo quiera proclamar antes que tú no es mi problema- las cejas de jean se arrugaron, empuño sus manos acercándose a eren y abriendo la boca para contraatacar

-bueno, si quiera el no están fácil como tú, dime eren con cuantos te has revolcado ya?-

-no es tu maldito problema- teniendo la batalla perdida, opto por alejarse, viendo en el rostro de jean una sonrisa de triunfo- ¨_estúpido caballo¨-_

Camino a través de los pasillos, dirigiéndose al camerino, abrió su locker y pudo ver el nuevo uniforme que tendría que utilizar ese día. Una camisa con solo tres botones en su pecho de nuevo un short bombacho con unos leggins hasta sus muslos, una bufanda simple y elegante en su cuello y los infaltables zapatos brillosos, su jefe sí que era extravagante, se peinó de una forma distinta, cogió sus cabellos marrones y los partió por un costado llevo un lado a sus orejas atándolas con unos ganchos y el otro lo soltó para que caiga sobre su mejilla y parte del cabello atado.

El sonido de la puerta lo llamo, su amigo cruzo el umbral llevando el mismo traje que el pero de un color turquesa uno que contrastaba perfectamente con sus bellos ojos azules

- eren, buenos días- le saludo, dirigiéndose hacia él ayudándole a acomodarse su chaleco

- hola Armin- fijo su vista en aquella maldita chalina que no lo dejaba respirar- es verdad que te molestaste por haberme ido y dejándote con todo?- pegunto con vergüenza, odiaba que jean siempre le diga sus errores

Armin movió la cabeza a ambos lados para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien- no pero... tu te fuiste con ese sujeto- se cayó un momento, tratando de decirle a su amigo lo que pensaba- te fuiste con el señor Ackerman- la vista aguamarina se fijó en la verde dorada buscando que él otro diga algo

- ... sí.. Bueno.. Ya sabes.. Fui a su casa, tome algo con él y después solo paso lo que tenía que pasar- afirmo, terminándose de arreglar y salir de la habitación con Armin quien atendía a todas las palabras de eren

- y? - le pegunto, buscando algún tipo de sentimiento en su amigo- ya encontraste lo que buscabas? -

Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de eren, siguió caminando y respondiendo a su amigo en el camino- sí..-

- y... que sentiste?-

- puro y simple deseo- afirmo viendo a los ojos a Armin- pero no negare que fue la mejor noche de placer que haya tenido en mi vida, pero como ambos sabemos, el señor Ackerman solo es un hombre de una sola noche- ya no sintió a Armin tras suyo, seguro estaba pensando que dejaría de tener esas viejas mañas y por fin sentaría cabeza y disque se enamoraría.

No lo podía negar, el también sintió al comienzo mucho afecto al ver a aquel hombre de mirada fría frente a él, la primera vez que lo vio hubo una tensión sexual que ni uno de los dos podía evitar, las miradas pasaron a roses de roses pasaron a manoseos y al final aquel día fue su primer beso con Levi, uno que además le quito el sueño y le daban ganas de mas

Pero no siempre todo era lo que parece, también sabia de muy buena fuente que Rivaille era un casanova, que solo quería sexo de una noche uno placentero y libre de compromisos- uno que fácilmente le podía dar-

.

.

El casino abrió sus puertas como siempre en la noche, dejando entrar a las personas de clase alta, las anfitrionas y anfitriones caminaban por todo el lugar, sonriendo a sus clientes, ayudándolos o solo haciéndoles compañía. También en un lugar así se podía diferenciar las mejores compañías que podías conseguir, solo tres personas eran las que todo mundo deseaba. Eren Yeager, un joven apuesto de piel canela y ojos verdea, Armin Arlett un joven de cabellos rubios y una piel sumamente blanca y sin marcas que llamaban a hacerle unas, y la última pero no menos Maru Walker una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos dorado, desprendía pureza y hermosura.

- bienvenidos, bienvenidos- hablaban en coro Christa y Sasha. Los clientes cruzaban la puerta deleitándose con la hermosa vista que les brindaba aquel ostentoso casino

- eren- un joven de cabellos rojizos se acercó al menor, rodeándolo con una manos por la cintura

-señor Mathew, buen día- le sonrió con amabilidad y alejándose despacio del empresario.

- eren, no digas señor, solo llámame por mi nombre, además no soy tan viejo- le devolvió una sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos- hoy me acompañaras no es cierto?- tomo su mano con delicadeza para entrelazar sus dedos haciendo a eren sonrojarse por aquel contacto.

- claro, como a todos sen... digo Mathew- corrigió con velocidad

Mathew ahogo una risita por la lindura de su acompañante, eren Yeager era sumamente perfecto, alejo su mano de eren y acerco su rostro al oído del castaño- entonces lo espero con ansias- un aliento cálido invadió el cuerpo contrario, en un instante sintió la lejanía del otro

Eren pudo ver como su cliente daba la vuelta y seguía su camino, una espalda ancha y tonificada cubierta por un elegante traje de Armani, era el hombre que muchos querían pero ese no era el caso de eren Yeager.

- también estoy esperando que aceptes mi invitación de tener una cena conmigo- oyó la voz ronca y gentil del de cabellos rojos.

- eso es una cita?- sonrío ladinamente después de escucharlo

- claro que sí, solo contigo lo haría... eren- y siguió su camino ahora sin mirar atrás

.

.

.

-jodido mocoso- hablo Rivaille Ackerman, refunfuñaba con cólera, después de estar con eren ya no lo volvió a ver, se fue al casino para poder darle otra propuesta pero no lo encontró de nuevo en el casino, dándose cuenta que el de hijo de.. No estaba y lo mismo sucedió el día siguiente a ese- hijo de..-

Escucho el golpeteo de una puerta, seguro era su secretaria - adelante- hablo de forma tranquila y serena a aquella mujer que estaba tras esa puerta

- señor Rivaille, ya termine de hacer el reporte de ventas, me voy a retirar- Mei Stephen una secretaria eficiente y atractiva a la vista de los hombres, Rivaille no podía negar que era hermosa pero le faltaba unas cosas que él deseaba con tantas ansias, unos ojos verdes, una piel sedosa, una sonrisa angelical y sensual a la vez, vamos.. lo único que deseaba en ese momento era a eren, el maldito mocoso que no había visto en dos días

- claro, adiós- las puertas se cerraron frente a él, lo hicieron volver a su fantasía, imaginando a su eren debajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre con desesperación, aferrándose a su espalda y clavándole las uñas en los hombros, recordó aquellas largas y suaves piernas que se aferraban a sus caderas, pidiéndole a cada segundo que aumentara sus embestías para llegar más profundo en el otro.

Los minutos pasaron y llevo su vista al reloj de mano, dándose cuenta que ya era hora de irse- hoy no te escapa eren- una sonrisa cubrió su rostro- hoy volverás a caer en mis redes-

.

.

- no puedo jean- grito, cruzando sus brazos y viendo molesto al sujeto que estaba al frente de él- este es el uniforme que tenemos que usar-

- lo sé, solo dije que te veías demasiado gay con eso, solo te sugerí que te lo quitaras pero si quieres seguir tentando a las personas para que se aprovechen de ti, yo no te defenderé- escupió con rabia. Jean odiaba ver a Armin con esas ropas, se le veía demasiado violable para su salud mental, él no debería dejar que el otro lleve eso, pero no podía hacerlo, Armin no sabía sus sentimientos pero cada vez que veía a alguien cerca al rubio le daban ganas de golpearlo y llevarse a Armin de ese lugar para después tirarlo a una cama y hacerlo suyo

- eres un estúpido jean- y un golpe lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Armin se había ido

- en serio jean krischtein eres un gran estúpido- llevo sus manos a su cabeza, dándose unos pequeños golpes por su gran estupidez.

.

.

.

**solo puedo decir que la estúpida canción sensualona de aventura tiene toda la culpa de esto... si el final me quedo todo caguai y les juro que a cada momento esa mendiga canción salia, como diciendo... escribe el porno que tenias pensado... escribelo... fruto :´) ... pues lo haré! verán acción en un cofcofoccofofautolamborginicofocofocoof no lo dire :p **

**por ultimo... fruto AVENTURA! :C tu y tu sensualidad no me dejan vivir... hasta me dio flojera escribir una historia para hacer pornuquis y me recore de de este y pues... el pornuquis me shama XD... para los que quieren pornuquis jean x armin en el siguiente hay doble... oshi babis °3°33°3°3°3°**

**lilet bye bye**


End file.
